Mistelzweig
by LeaWe
Summary: Kleine fluffige Weihnachsgeschichte mit Spock und Kirk. SLASH!


Summery:

Die Enterprise bereist seit einem halben Jahr den Weltraum und entdeckt neue Planeten und Kulturen. Spock kennt sie alle, doch einer Kultur konnte er noch nie in ihrem ganzen Sprektrum erfassen.

Die Weihnachtsbräuche der Erde waren ihm nicht immer bekannt und manchmal sorgten sie auch für Überraschungen.

Kommentar: Jetzt wo im Netto und im Rewe schon Weihnachtsartikel zu kaufen sind wird es langsam Zeit euch mit einer kleinen Geschichte auf den kommenden Dezember einzustimmen.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Spirk - Spok & Kirk Romace - Nyota & Spock Frienship

Warning: Fluff & Slash

Bewegungslos stand Spock mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken unter dem Dach des Observationsdeck und starrte in die unendliche Weite des Weltraums hinaus.

Bereits vor Stunden, als seine Schicht zuende ging, hatten seine Fuße ihn hier her getragen.

Nahezu fluchtartig. Flucht vor dem Trubel und dem Lärm den alle auf der Enterprise veranstalteten.

Ob es nun Uhura und Chekov waren die mit Kisten voll von Weihnachtsdekoration klirrten und ständig Glaskugeln fallen ließen oder die Cadetten die an jeder Ecke standen und lauthals lachten, redeten, Lieder sagen von denen er nur eins kannte.

Und vielleicht war genau dies der Grund wieso er hier her gekommen war.

Das eine Lied welches ihm noch so vertraut in den Ohren klang, mit der einen warmen Stimme die er nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde und nicht wollte.

_'I promise you, I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistetoe and presents round the tree.'_

Natürlich gab es auf Vulkan kein Weihnachten, doch seine Mutter, mit ihrer einzigartigen Menschlichkeit, hatte ihm als kleinen Jungen oft dieses Lied vorgesungen wenn es weit weg auf der Erde anfing zu schneien.

Als er noch leicht war und klein und sie ihn auf den Armen tragen konnte und mit ihm durch den Raum tanzte leise singend.

_'Christmas Eve will find me where the lovelight gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams.' _

Spock konnte es nicht leugnen, nicht das schwere Gefühl das auf seiner Brust lastete, er vermisste sie sehr.

Vorallem wenn alles um ihn herum immer fröhlicher wurde.

"Spock?"

Der Geräuschquelle folgend erblickten seine Augen die zarte Gestalt Uhuras, die in ihrem roten Minirock nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand. Sie musste sehr leise gewesen sein, er hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

"Leutnant Uhura?"

Uhura verzog ihren Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und rückte nah an seine Seite.

"Es ist niemand hier Spock, sei nicht so formell."

"Nyota. Natürlich."

Ihre schlanken Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken als sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte um ihm einen kleinen Kuss zu geben.

"Was machst du hier so allein? Ich hab dich schon Stunden nicht mehr gesehen."

"Exakt 134 Minuten und 55 Sekunden."

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Wieso bist du nicht bei uns? Feierst ein bisschen mit uns. Das ganze Team ist auf der Brücke und ich würd mich freuen wenn du auch da wärst."

Ihre flache Hand streichelte über den Haaransatz des Vulkaniers der immer noch völlig unbewegt stand und auf sie herab sah.

Es waren freundschaftliche Berührungen die sie ihm gab. Die Zeit der ehemaligen Romantik war seit Wochen vorbei. Es waren nur noch kleine Küsse der freundschaftlichen Zuneigung und vielleicht auch der Gewohnheit.

Uhura hatte ihre Beziehung beendet aus einem Grund der mit einem Wort zu beantworten war.

"Der Captain würde sich sicher auch freuen," grinste sie in das Gesicht. Amüsiert über einen Hauch von Grün, der Spocks hohe Wangenknochen färbte.

"Ich bezweifel nicht, dass der Captain sich über meine Anwesenheit freuen würde. Doch aus einem weniger emotionalen Grund als du vielleicht annehmen magst Nyota."

"Ach Spock, du bist zu pessimistisch. Ich seh doch wie er dich ansieht. Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen."

"In Betrachtung von Verhalten, Erfahrung, vergangenen Ereignissen und eigenen Aussagen des Captains steht die Chance einer Erwiederung meiner ... Gefühle bei 0,5%."

Nyota schmunzelte.

"Liebe kannst du nicht berechnen Spock. Sie ist nicht mathematisch und noch weniger logisch."

"Was wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, wieso ich nicht solche Emotionen für den Captain hegen sollte."

Die junge Frau legte ihren Kopf auf Spocks Schulter, die immer noch in seiner blauen Uniform eingehüllt war.

"Bist du hier weil du ihm aus dem Weg gehen willst?"

"Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt mein größter Wunsch den Captain alkoholisiert mit der weiblichen Crewbesatzung flirten zu sehen, doch ist dies nicht der Grund wieso ich hier bin."

"Wieso bist du dann hier?" Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm über den starken Rücken worauf auch der Vulkanier seine starre Haltung fallen lies und seine Arme um Uhura legte.

Er antwortete nicht gleich. Es viel ihm schwer Gefühle anzuerkennen und noch schwerer jende auszusprechen.

Weshalb Nyota wahrscheinlich auch noch vor ihm sein Interesse an Kirk bemerkt hatte.

Zum Glück war sie sehr diskret und Spock hatte gerlernt, dass er mit ihr über all die Dinge reden konnte von denen ein Vulkanier gar nichts wissen sollte.

_'Du liebst ihn oder?' _Spock erinnerte sich an Nyotas feuchte Augen. _'Ich bewundere den Captain für seinen Einsatz.'_ Keine Lüge, aber dennoch nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Denn damals wusste er die Wahrheit selbst noch nicht genau. Es war rund 12 Wochen her als er und Nyota dieses Gespräch hatten und sie ihm den Vorwurd machte romantische Gefühle für Jim zu haben.

Weitere 3 Wochen dauerte es bis er es sich selbst eingestehen konnte.

_'Manchmal will ich ihn einfach nur berühren, ihn umarmen, ihn küssen, neben ihm einschlafen und morgens wieder aufwachen. Das ist mehr als nur unlogisch Nyota.'_

_'Das ist Liebe Spock, das ist Liebe.'_

Doch heute war er nicht gewollt allein wegen ihm. Jedenfalls nicht primär, obwohl die Gefühle zu seinem Captain eine gewisse Mitschuld an seiner Traurigkeit hatten.

"Ich vermisse sie."

Es bedarf keiner Worter mehr. Uhura wusste wen ihr Ex-Freund meinte.

Ihre Umarmung wurde etwas intensiver, ihr schmaler Körper drückte sich fester an seinen.

"Das ist ok Spock."

"Ich vermisse sie sehr." Er spürte seinen Brustkorb der sich schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Zögernd legte sich sein Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Freundin, das Gesicht an ihren Hals gepresst.

Uhura wusste dieses Verhalten zu schätzen, war sie doch die einzige bei der Spock seiner kontrollierten vulkanier Maske gestattet zu bröckeln.

Sie war ihm damals nicht mal böse gewesenn. Sie war keinen Augenblick sauer über ihn und seine Gefühle für James T. Kirk. Bedeutete es doch, dass er welche hatte. Zwar nicht für sie, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte aber er hatte welche. Er fühlte Liebe, wenn auch unerfüllte.

_'Wenn man nie geliebt hat Spock hat man in seinem Leben nie richtig gelebt. Auch wenn es eine traurige Liebe ist.'_

Das waren die Worte ihrer eigenen Mutter, die sie an ihren Freund, vielleicht ihr bester, weiter gegeben hatte.

"Willst du ganz sicher nicht mit kommen. Es würde dich ablenken."

"Ich muss ablehnen. Aber geh du nur. Ich werd auch bald in mein Quartier und meditieren."

Uhura verstand den Wink. Die Aussage zwischen den Zeilen. Spock wollte allein sein. Sie verübelte es ihm nicht.

Sie klopfte ihm zärtlich auf die Schulter und löste sich von ihm.

"Ist ok, aber wenn du reden willst komm zu mir. Ich bin immer für dich da."

"Falls der Bedarf besteht werde ich deiner Einladung folgen."

"Frohe Weihnachten Spock," mit einem letzten, zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sie sich, doch bevor sie aus der Tür ging drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Er hat übrigens nach dir gefragt."

Bevor Spock etwas erwiedern konnte schloss sie die Tür und war gegangen.

Spock war wieder allein und widmete seinen Blick erneut dem tiefen Schwarz der Galaxies, welches durch abertausende Sterne wie ein gigantisches Bild über ihm prangte.

_'Er hat nach dir gefragt' _

James hatte nach ihm gefragt, an ihn gedacht. Es machte Spock immer ein wenig glücklich wenn er etwas vom Jims Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Besonders wenn sie zum Schachspielen verabredet waren und er vor Jims Tür stand.

Er freute sich darauf seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ihm zuzuhören wenn er redete, ihn anzusehen wie seine Augen leuchteten oder seine Mimik sich nachdenklich verschob wenn er nicht wusste welche Taktik Spock im Spiel verfolgte.

Er liebte die Zeit mit James T. Kirk, seine gelegentlich ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er liebte sie, weil er mehr nicht bekommen würde.

Denn wie sollte jemand, der wöchentlich mindestens eine außerirdische Fraue in seinem Zimmer begattete mehr von Spock wollen als die Freundschaft die bereits bekundet wurde.

_'Spock, am Anfang hab ich dich nicht gemocht. Das geb ich zu, aber mitlerweile zähl ich dich zu meinen Freunden. Du und Bones. Die Besten. Was glaubst du wie langweilig es ohne euch hier wäre?'_

Freundschaft. Jim wollte Freundschaft. Spock wollte mehr. Bekam jedoch nicht mehr, traute sich auch nicht danach zu fragen. Nicht nach dem was er über die menschliche Rasse wusste.

Einseitige Liebe in einer bestehenden Freundschaft konnte eben jene auflösen.

Menschen distanzierten sich plötzlich, wurden abweisend, konnten nicht mit den Gefühlen umgehen die ein anderer für sie hegte sie selbst aber nicht erwiederten.

Also musste Spock sich mit dem zufrieden geben was er hatte. Jims Freundschaft und seiner heimlichen Hingabe wenn sein Captain sich über seine Schulter beugte um seine Arbeit zu begutachten. Ihn manchmal die Hände auf die Schultern legte, ungewollt näher bei ihm stand als sonst oder nach seinem Arm fasste.

Kleine Berührungen die Spocks gesamten Körper zum Kribbeln brachten. Manchmal seine Knie erweichen liesen und manchmal auch dazu führten das er sich fast vergas doch noch kurz vor einem Unglück retten konnte.

Wie oft stand er davor Jim einfach zu küssen. Ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf die anderen zu pressen. Jim zu küssen wie einen Menschen. Zärtlich, liebevoll, verlangend.

"Spock?"

Mit unmerklich geweiteten Augen drehte der Vulkanier sich um.

Er war an diesem Abend definitiv zu unaufmerksam. Erst war es Uhura die er nicht bemerkt hatte und jetzt stand er hier neben ihm. Er, der ihn anlächelte in seiner goldenen Uniform einen Zweig in der Hand.

"Captain kann ich ihnen helfen?"

"Außer Dienst Spock. Wir sind außer Dienst. Nenn mich Jim."

"Natürlich. Kann ich dir helfen Jim?"

Kirk rückte noch einen Schritt näher und stellte sich direkt neben seinen Commander.

Schulter an Schulter besahen sie sich die gläserne Decke.

"Uhura meinte du wärst hier. Sie hat mich herunter geschickt mit diesem... Zweig," er schwenkte die Pflanze in seiner Hand hin un her.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso sie mir den gegeben hat. Man kann die Dinger weder essen noch trinken. Nur irgendwo aufhängen und sich küssen."

Spock zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Ist das wieder einer dieser weihnachtlichen Bräuche?"

"Jup. Wenn du jemandem gegenüber stehst, der unter einem Mistelzweig steht musst du ihn küssen."

"Faszinierend. Mir war bislang nur bekannt, dass der der heidnische Gott Loki in der menschlichen Mythologie den Balder, den Sohn Odins und Friggs, tötet indem er dem blinden Hödr einen Mistelzweig auf den Bogen spannen lässt und auf ihn zielt. Misteln sind laut der Mythen Balders "Achillesferse", da alle anderen Elemente der Erde geschworen haben, dem schönen, jungen Gott nichts zu Leide zu tun."

"Das ist sehr interessant, jedoch wenig Weihnachtlich."

Für Jim war Spock ein wandeldes Buch. Auch wenn er seine menschliche Seite unterdrückte schien er fast alles über die menschliche Geschichte zu wissen. Vorallem schienen ihn Religionen zu faszinieren und die Musik von Bach und Chopin. Literatur von Schiller und Goethe. Kunst von Millet und VanGogh.

Neben Spock kam Jim sich immer ein wenig ungebildet vor. Er mit seiner Vorliebe für Brandy und Rockmusik. Die wenigen Bücher die er gelesen hatte waren Comics.

"Verzeih mir, ich wollte deine weihnachtliche Stimmung nicht trüben."

"Schon gut, ich finde nur, dass man mit dem Mistelzweig wesentlich schönere Sachen machen kann als damit auf jemanden zu schießen. Die Kusssache zum Beispiel. Wesentlich angenehmer. Hier."

Jim hielt den Mistelzweig über seinen eigenen Kopf. Spock verstand nicht.

"Du musst mich küssen Spock." Jim grinste ihn amüsiert an.

"Jim ich denke nicht, dass dieser Brauch für zwei Männer gilt."

"Ach Spielverderber." Jim besah sich und hielt nun den Mistelzweig über Spocks Kopf der sich leichte duckte. Und ehe er sich versah, ehe er die Situation genau erfassen konnte spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

Der Kuss war süß und kurz, unschuldig wie der von Nyota vor einigen Minuten.

Spock sah Jim mit großen Augen fragend an.

"Was? Das macht man eben so."

_'Ich glaub er mag dich auch. Ich seh doch wie er dich immer ansieht Spock. So sieht er niemanden an. Nur dich.'_

"Wie viele Mitglieder der Crew hast du heute schon unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst?"

Jim überlegte kurz und machte ein gewichtigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Also da wären Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu - Nein, bis jetzt noch niemanden. Nur dich. Ich glaub Bones hätte mich in die Krankensation geprügelt wenn ich ihn geküsst hätte um mir dann später wieder Vorträge darüber zu halten dass ich in der Krankenstation liege."

Jim lächelte und lies den Zweig neben sich sinken.

"Und wieso mich?"

Er wusste, er sollte nicht danach fragen, doch er wollte es hören. Er wollte wissen wieso grade er einen Kuss von der Person bekam, von der er sich die letzten Wochen an jedem Tag einen gewünscht hatte.

Jim wurde still und sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht...vielleicht weil ich einfach wollte."

Seine Wangen zierten ein dezentes Rot.

"Ich wollte dich einfach küssen. Ich will es noch."

Spock sah die ihm so fremde Schüchternheit in Jims Blick als dieser seinen Kopf leicht anhob und ihn abwartend ansah.

"Dann tu es."

Was sollte er auch mehr sagen. Wenn Jim ihn küssen wollte, er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Nicht im geringsten. Nein, er wollte es. Er wollte diese Lippen auf seinen fühlen.

Diese Lippen die ihn süß anlächelten und sich ihm näherten. Stück für Stück bis Spock automatisch seine Augen schloss und nur noch fühlte.

Jims warmer Atem auf seiner Oberlippe, Jims Hände die sich um seinen Nacken legten, Jims Körper der sich an seinen presste und Jims weiche Lippen die sich sanfst auf seine legten.

Erst langsam und unschuldig, dann fester und verlangender. Heißer und feuchter als ihre Zungen sich trafen und umspielten.

Tief aus seiner Kehle löste sich ein heißes stöhnen als sein Captain sich enger an ihn presste, seine eigenen Hände die er im Kuss auf Jims Hüften gelegt hatten wanderten zu dessen Hintern.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste Jim sich von ihm und sah ihn mit einem Blick an den Spock nicht kannte. Er war warm, schimmernd, glücklich.

"Frohe Weihnachten Spock," flüsterte er und besiegelte die Lippen des anderen erneut mit seinen eigenen.


End file.
